Harlequin
History Origin Molly Catherine Mayne or Molly Mayne Scott also known as Harlequin was a Former Villain of Alan Scott who eventually became an Allie of his and his Wife as well. Mayne developed a crush on Scott and, donning a colorful costume (which included harlequin glasses, a birthday hat, and a mandolin), started a life of crime to attract his attention. Her crimes tended to be harmless and mostly for show, although the two clashed on several occasions in the late 1940s. Villian of Green Lantern She briefly joined the Injustice Society until she turned on them by aiding the Justice Society of America. She had a deep running altruistic streak which occasionally led her to join forces with her enemy/would-be love interest. Despite being attracted to Harlequin, Scott never entered into a relationship with her and she eventually gave up in despair. She made a deal with the government in which she went on intelligence missions in return for amnesty for her past crimes and then quietly retired. On one occasion, she assisted Green Lantern, Superman and Lois Lane in capturing another foe of her love, the Sportsmaster. Alan Scott Years later, after the death of his first wife Rose/Thorn, Alan Scott realized that he had loved Molly all this time and they were married. As the years passed a problem developed for the two; the Starheart (which gave Alan Scott his powers) had reversed his aging processes, so he was physically a young man while Molly had since aged into an old woman. In despair over the rift this had caused between them Molly sold her soul to the demon Neron in return for youth. Her body became that of a young woman (who had the power to create nightmares) but her soul remained in the underworld. Scott fought his way through Hell to obtain it and with the help of the young Kyle Rayner returned it to the Harlequin's body, re-aging her but making her whole once again. Some time thereafter, Scott himself was returned to his true physical age, as well. Mayne and Scott remain happily married to this day. Powers and Abilities Powers *Coming Soon Abilities *'Deception' *'Disguise' *'Hand to Hand Combat (Basic)' Equipment *'Harlequin Glasses:' Special glasses that allows her to hypnotize people and to create realistic three dimensional holograms, later explained as a gift from the Manhunters as one of their agents. Weapons *'Mandolin' Notes *Although this character was originally introduced during DC's Earth Two era of publication, their existence following the events of the 1985-86 limited series Crisis on Infinite Earths remains intact. However, some elements of the character's Pre-Crisis history may have been altered or removed for Post-Crisis New Earth continuity, and should be considered apocryphal. Trivia *In the original Pre-Crisis continuity, Molly was a genuine criminal with no ties to the FBI. After several encounters with Alan Scott, she decided to reform and give up her life of crime. See Also *Harlequin/Gallery In Other Media *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Molly_Mayne_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/harlequin/4005-24282/ Category:Villains Category:Allies